Xavier
Xavier is a sage-like recurring character that helps Rapunzel with magic related problems in Tangled: The Series. Xavier is portrayed by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. History Xavier appears in the episode "Under Raps", when Rapunzel and Eugene visit him to fix Andrew's necklace. Xavier is surprised that Rapunzel would want it be fixed considering what it represents, but this confuses Rapunzel, who believes it represents love. Xavier tells Rapunzel that whomever told her that was lying. He then reveals that the emblem truly represents the Separatists of Saporia, an ancient organization bent on destroying Corona. He appears again in "Big Brothers of Corona" as one of the Silent Striker's victims, as he was robbed of his hard earned money when he had his back was turned while giving a customer her change. Eugene and Lance asked him about the theft while they were interviewing those that were also robbed, and find a connection that could help them set a trap for the thief. His and Corona's other riches were later returned by the thieves. When a heavy snow storms comes to Corona in "Queen for a Day", Xavier tells its people about an old legend of an icy curse that was placed on Corona years ago. Along with the massive subterranean machine that was build by a man of magic and science that had ended the storm and saved the kingdom, when Rapunzel asked about the chances of the story being true; Xavier simply replies that all legends must have come from somewhere. Indicating that there could be a true to the story. With the storm getting worse Rapunzel chose to trust in Xavier's story and asked him if he had any idea where the machine could be; in which he did and brought Rapunzel, Pascal and Cassandra to it. After the storm had stopped and the three believed Pascal to be gone when he unjammed the machine to help them save Corona, Xavier is the first of them to see that he had survived. In, "Painter's Block", Xavier starts hearing a strange female voice that causes him to look up information about the machine in a book. When he investigates Mrs. Sugarby's painting class after dark he realizes who she really is, but is captured by Sugarby before he can escape. When Eugene and Cassandra find him he quickly explains that Ms. Sugarby is actually a evil spirit, released from her prison by using the machine. She plans to use her class to perform a ritual to open a portal to release her imprisoned master. After getting a location from him Eugene and Cassandra leave. In "Not in the Mood", Xavier observes the trio having difficulties getting along. He offers Maximus and Pascal a potion to reverse their friends personalities for a few hours, warning them not to use more than three drops. Later he is very upset to learn that his instructions weren't obeyed, not realizing it wasn't the animals fault. He sends them to fetch a special plant so he can make the antidote. However he later gets knocked out by the animals leaving them to make the antidote on their own. Trivia *Xavier was original set to appear in the film, Tangled before he was cut from it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:A to Z Category:Corona Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters